1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish washer/dryer which is installed in a kitchen and the like and which accommodates, automatically washes and dries an object to be washed.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, this kind of dish washer/dryer has a configuration in which in order to dry an object to be washed after washing is completed, outside-air is blown into a washing tub and high-temperature and high-humidity air in the washing tub is discharged as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2000-166847.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional dish washer/dryer described in the above-mentioned document. As shown in FIG. 10, the dish washer/dryer includes washing tub 501 for accommodating an object to be washed; washing section 504; heater 505 for heating washing water; air blower 506 for blowing outside-air to washing tub 501; exhaust port 507 for exhausting air inside washing tub 501; and exhausting assisting section 508, which is provided at exhaust port 507, for mixing outside-air. Note here that washing section 504 includes washing nozzle 502 for spraying washing water and washing pump 503 for pressurizing washing water.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional configuration, new outside-air as a side stream is mixed with exhaust air by fluid force of high-temperature and high-humidity mainstream air flowing into exhaust port 507. Therefore, although the temperature of the high-temperature and high-humidity exhaust air in washing tub 501 can be reduced, the air volume is not enough to cool sufficiently so as to avoid a hot air feeling of the exhausted air.